The Tale of Sylph
by World Writer E-cat
Summary: After events occur that will change her life forever, Sylph the Eevee discovers that she is a "Chosen", and sets off on a quest to defeat the dark being known as Malice in defense of the world. But the road to the end of her quest is long, and her destiny could set her at odds with some of her greatest friends. A better summary is pending.
1. Prologue: Eternus

**A/N: E-cat is back? Maybe? Either way, here is the prologue to something that I've been wanting to make for a long time. So, I'll leave this author's note short for once and just get to it.**

 **But _before_ I begin, I'd like to mention that the cover image I'm using is something I found on Pinterest. If anyone knows the original artist, please tell me so I can credit them. Also, if the original artist does not want me using this image, I will change the cover image, so don't worry about that. Okay, now let's begin.**

* * *

The Tale of Sylph

Prologue: Eternus

The world of Eternus. A world quite different from the world you know.

Here, humanity's technology never truly reached past that of the middle ages. The land is dotted with small villages, walled cities, and ancient temples. But it is not only humans found in these places. For within also reside all manner of Pokémon, living alongside humans. You see, in Eternus, there is no language barrier between humans and Pokémon, allowing them to communicate freely. Yet, as we all know, humans and Pokémon are quite different, and, indeed, we lead quite different lives, and, though there is crime or conflict or battles at times, the land remains largely peaceful.

However, in a small village of Eevee, an event is about to occur that will change the course of history forever...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I'm just gonna publish the next chapter right away, so if you're someone wondering why the flip I'm writing another Pokémon story instead of Colors Of Creation, you'll get the answer there.**

 **Well, then call, food!**

 **Excuse that. My autocorrect hates me.**


	2. Act 1, Ch1: Foreboding

**A/N: Hello again, dear people who read my stuff. Welcome to The Tale of Sylph!**

 **I'm trying to go for a bit of a fantasy theme this time, if you couldn't tell. (Although I'm sure you could, most of you tend to be very smart and observant, which makes hiding my obvious flaws quite difficult. I'm rambling, lemme get back on track here.)**

 **Now, though I do doubt that there's anyone here who's read the small amount I've currently written of Colors Of Creation, I do want to mention that the reason that I haven't been working on it at all these past few months is because there are many crazy things I want to do in that story, but I don't really think I'm good enough at story writing to pull it off yet. So, consider this story a kind of "training ground" for me.**

 **Seriously, though, I love writing stories, and I'm happy to be back at it. So I hope you enjoy, and without further ado, let us begin.**

* * *

The Tale of Sylph

Act 1: The Journey

Chapter 1: Foreboding

* * *

The Eevee sat as still as possible, doing everything she could to hide from her pursuer.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the distance, walking towards the bush where she was hiding.

There was nothing she could do. Sylph knew that she would be found. It had happened so many times before.

As the sound grew nearer, it abruptly stopped. She held her breath, hoping beyond hope that she could remain unseen.

"Found you!" a chipper voice exclaimed, belonging to a young Eevee.

Sylph signed and stood up, accepting her defeat.

"I won, I won!" Twig cheered.

"Alright settle down," Sylph told her little brother. "What do you want to play next? "

Twig giggled a little. "Tag, you're it!" he shouted, running off.

"Hey, wait! That's not fair!" Sylph called, running after him.

* * *

Sylph and Twig lived in a place known as Eon Village. Though it was called a village, in actuality, it was simply a large group of tree hollows, caves and other forms of natural or improvised shelter, in the middle of a deep forest. Still, it was a quaint and peaceful community, where several Eevee and their evolutions, known collectively as "Eons", lived in harmony.

Though it was quite a small community, Eon Village was well-known in the surrounding area due to its "House of Healing", a place where the weak, sick, injured or others in need could be helped. It was run by an Espeon named Esther, who was known for her uncanny ability to detect and diagnose injuries and illnesses with her psychic powers, allowing them to be properly treated.

* * *

As the sun went down, Sylph and Twig headed back to their home.

Sylph and Twig lived with their parents in a hollowed-out tree. Though it appeared rather small on the outside, their home was actually quite roomy on the inside, with certain areas of the tree carved to form a few tables, as well as bedding made from leaves.

As they entered the house, they found their mother, a Leafeon, preparing their dinner.

"Hello, mother!" Both Sylph and Twig said at once.

"Hello. Did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Yep! I beat Sylph at both hide-and-seek _and_ tag!" Twig exclaimed proudly.

"Father isn't home yet?" Sylph asked.

"No, not yet. He said he was going a bit farther out today. There's been some trouble recently..." She replied. "No need to worry about it, though. He should be home soon."

Their father was a Jolteon, and was one of the ones responsible for protecting the village from danger. Sylph hoped that whatever was going on would be resolved soon, and that their father would be able to handle it.

* * *

Shade winced as he limped down the forest path. They had certainly done more damage than he would've liked to admit. If anyone found him, he wouldn't be able to fight them off in this state.

But he had to keep his mind on his destination. Eon Village, a whole village of Eevee like himself. Hopefully, among his own kind, he would be safe. His plan was to first seek help at the village's famed House of Healing, where he could perhaps find a way to heal his wound. That is, if he made it to the village safely.

Luckily, it seemed that no one had tracked him down yet. That alone was enough to make him a bit paranoid. His luck was never this good. With all probability, this "House of Healing" wouldn't even be able to help him. Or, much more likely, he noted, he would be unable to even find the place, with night on its way.

And even if he did find it, he still doubted it would be safe there. No place had truly been safe for him as of yet. Still, he kept pushing on to his destination. He couldn't allow himself to hope. But he would keep going regardless.

* * *

Sylph was in bed, pretending to be asleep, when her father returned, worry on his face.

"How bad is it?" her mother asked.

"It's worse than we thought. There's more than just the Mightyena out there. Someone is commanding them, trying to gather them up into a force," he told her. "But that isn't the only reason I'm worried."

"What is it?"

"I saw Mallorus. He was waiting for me out there. He told me to be ready, that something is coming, though he didn't know what. But I'm sure it has to do with those Mightyena."

"Mallorus has never been wrong before. But what do we do about this?"

Sylph's father sighed. "If worst comes to worst, we need to be ready to fight. I've already told Ignun to make sure everyone's prepared to defend the village on short notice, if need be."

Sylph's mother let out a sigh of her own. "I can only hope this'll all be over with soon."

"Same. I'll be back. I need to go tell Volt about this," Sylph's father said, heading out the doorway.

"Be careful," Sylph's mother replied.

Sylph tried to make sense of everything she had just heard. Unfortunately, sleep tugged at her, and she drifted off.

* * *

Shade would have likely been unable to find the village at all, had he not followed that Jolteon. Considering that most of the village lived inside natural caves and tree-hollows, it was almost indistinguishable from the rest of the forest. In the center of the village (or, at least, what he assumed was the center. He was still unable to tell a home from an ordinary tree), sat a solitary building, the light from its windows a beacon in the surrounding darkness. The House of Healing, he guessed. His destination.

Mustering whatever strength he had left in his legs, Shade limped towards the building, wondering what he would say once he entered. He hoped that they wouldn't ask too many questions. It would complicate things for them to find out too much about who he was. He reached the doorway, and stepped from the darkness of the night, and into the light of the House of Healing.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sylph's mother sent her out to deliver a basket of sitrus berries to the House of Healing. Though sitrus berries tended to be used primarily as a food source, they also had great medicinal properties when it came to healing wounds.

Sylph's mother had great knowledge of plants and their uses, and often put that to good use by helping collect medicinal herbs and the like for the House of Healing. It was often Sylph's job to deliver said herbs to the House, and, due to this, she became rather good friends with the owner of the House, Esther.

As Sylph walked down the paths of Eon Village, she spotted Ignun, a Flareon who, like Sylph's father, was one of the village's defenders. Ignun was awake and alert, which was odd for Ignun, who, despite being a rather good battler, was normally quite lazy.

It was then that Sylph remembered the conversation that she had overheard last night. Her father had mentioned a group of Mightyena gathering in areas of the forest near to the village. Ignun and the other defenders _had_ to be on alert, in case they decided to attack the village.

Sylph shuddered. If the stories she had heard were anything to go on, Mightyena were ferocious, canine beasts, capable of tearing other Pokémon apart if they ever got their fangs on them. They traveled in packs, constantly wandering in search of prey to destroy. Normally, they simply attacked the easiest targets they could find. But, according to her father, this was an abnormally large group of Mightyena, and someone was _gathering_ them. Who knows what they could do?

Sylph shook her head, trying to clear such thoughts from her mind. Even though Mightyena were dangerous, Eons were also very powerful Pokémon, and could easily defend against even a large group of attackers. And yet, Sylph couldn't erase her father's worried tone from her head. Her father had been in battles before, and he knew the limits of his and the others' strength. Sylph hoped for once that her father would be wrong, and that they were safe.

Sylph looked up at the building that now stood before her. She had arrived at the House of Healing.

Unlike other places in the village, the House of Healing was an actual building, built by a group of Timburr that were grateful for Esther's services. Despite it being a simple wooden building that was likely dwarfed by many human buildings of the same kind, Sylph always found herself in awe of its construction.

* * *

As Sylph entered the House, she saw Esther speaking to an Eevee. He appeared to be around Sylph's age, and had several bandages wrapped around his waist, and an odd scar across his forehead.

"Now, are you going to tell me how you got those wounds?" Esther asked the Eevee.

"No." he answered.

"What about where you came from? You're not from the village, and you're a bit young to be wandering around."

"That isn't your business or concern. I can take care of myself."

"Your wounds say otherwise."

The Eevee grunted.

"Your name?"

The Eevee simply remained silent.

"Very well, then. But that attitude won't get you very far in life," Esther said, walking to her workstation.

Sylph chose that moment to speak up. "Hello, Miss Esther. Mother asked me to bring these to you," she said, setting the basket of berries on the desk.

"Thank you, Sylph. And thank your mother for me as well. This would all be much more difficult without her help," Esther said.

"I'll do that," Sylph replied. She then looked towards the wounded Eevee. "So, who is that Eevee over there?"

"Good question. I've been asking him the same thing all morning. He showed up last night, covered in injuries, from scratches and bruises, to even bite wounds. But we won't say how he got them, or who he is, or where he came from."

Suddenly, the Eevee sighed. "A Mightyena."

"What?" Esther asked.

"A Mightyena gave me those wounds. More than one. Listen, I'm only telling you this because I can't fight them off on my own. So, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. Understand?" the Eevee asked.

"Go on," Esther replied.

"There is a large and dangerous group of Mightyena and Poochyena gathered in the forests to the north of this village. But that's not all. There are also Sneasel and Weavile among them."

"Sneasel and Weavile are working with the Mightyena and Poochyena? That doesn't make any sense. First off, Sneasel and Weavile don't normally leave the mountains, and second, when they _do_ come in contact with other Pokémon such as Mightyena, it usually results in fighting," Esther said.

"It's true that they're not getting along very well, but so far, mutual fear of the one who is commanding them has kept them in line," the Eevee explained.

"But who is commanding them?" Esther asked.

"I don't know," the Eevee replied.

Esther seemed to consider the Eevee's words for a moment. Then she turned to Sylph.

"Sylph, I need you to make sure your father hears everything that we've been told. Do you understand me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll go tell him right away," Sylph replied, running back out to the village.

* * *

Shade watched as the Eevee, "Sylph" that Espeon had called her, ran to warn her father about the enemy.

Shade wondered if the Espeon knew he was hiding information from her. If she knew that he knew who was commanding the forces now poised. If she suspected why they were so close to this village.

It was times like this that he was grateful for his strange immunity to psychic powers. It had saved him so many times from mind readers who would easily be able to discover his identity otherwise.

Shade looked into the Espeon's face, wondering if she'd been able to put together the pieces, even without being able to read Shade's thoughts. She ignored him, and instead went back to her duties.

No, she clearly didn't know. If she did, Shade doubted she would even let him remain in the village, much less continue caring for his injuries.

So be it, then. If they were able to defend this place from the coming horde, then the enemy would be diminished enough for him to be far, far away by the time they managed to regroup.

If the village ended up to destroyed by the horde, well, he had made out of worse situations before.

And yet, deep inside, he knew, sooner or later, his luck would run out.

* * *

 **A/N: In Colors Of Creation, the beginning (A.K.A. all that currently exists of it) was quite slow. Here, I'm wondering if I moved too fast. Ah well.**

 **It seems we now have several questions. Who is commanding the horde gathered nearby Eon Village? Why is said horde gathering near said village? Who is this mysterious Eevee known as Shade? Where in the world is my shiny Charizard? No, seriously, I seem to have misplaced it.**

 **Alright, well, that's all for now. If you want to be notified for whenever I make the next chapter, then why not follow the story? And I'd also love it if you left a review. Sometimes it's a bit nerve-wracking to see what criticism people might have, but such criticism often helps me get better at what I do, and I always love hearing what people have to say about my work! Alright, I've gotta go retrace my steps and see if I dropped my Charizard somewhere back there, so see ya!**


End file.
